Center of Every World
by Galadriel220
Summary: *complete* *edited* Harry finds a letter one night is his bed and learns what the dark side is really about. Not slash. Someone does commit suicide.


Disclaimer: The Characters are owned by J.K. Rowling

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Center of Every World

Galadriel

July 29, 2002

Harry Potter woke up to the sound of the 7th year dorm door closing and muffled footsteps descending down the staircase.  He immediately bolted upright, shoved his glasses on his face, and snatched his wand from the bedside table, automatically fearing the worst.  Ever since he had returned to 4 Privet Drive after 6th year, he had been assaulted with constant dreams of Voldemort.  They had stopped three days ago, at the beginning of Christmas break, and it was starting to make him wonder what the dark wizard was up to.

Harry warily searched the room with his eyes, but didn't find anything. He quietly crept out of bed muttering 'lumos' under his breath so that he could have some light.  He was checking to make sure that everything was in its place when he noticed that someone was missing.  He whirled around wondering where Ron was until he remembered earlier, Hermione had asked Ron to meet her in the common room around midnight. He realized he must have heard Ron leaving for one of their 'talks'.  The raven hair boy sighed before whispering 'nox' and extinguishing the wand light.

"Those two have only been going out for two and a half weeks and already the act like they can't live without each other," Harry mumbled as he started to crawl back into bed.  However, before he pulled his covers over him he noticed a small envelope lying on his bed with his name written across it.  The young wizard picked it up carefully and examined it.  It was about the size of one of the Hogwarts letters and was even written in the same dark green ink. The handwriting, however, was not the same. It was too messy to be Professor McGonagall and it looked like it had been written in a rush, the words smearing together at the end.

He carefully slid the envelope open, took out the letter and began to read, his eyes getting wider the further down they went.

_Potter,_

_For the past seventeen years, the wizarding world has done nothing but revolve around you.  You are their hope, their pride, their joy. They look to you to set things right when everything seems to be falling apart, and you never disappoint them.  You always manage to save the day and once again, the world revolves around you. And for that I hated you._

_I had to find a place, anywhere, where people didn't worship you. I didn't care the consequences or the risk; I just had to get away. So naturally, I turned to the Dark side without giving it a moment's thought.  I became a Death Eater in our 5th year.  I thought surely there would be nobody in this group that was obsessed with Potter.           _

_But I was wrong. Dreadfully wrong. _

_You see Potter, there really is no difference between the Dark and the Light side. They are both obsessed with you, both wanting you for some reason. Granted, the Dark side wants to kill you and the Light side wants you to live, but if you think about it, the Light side only wants you there so that you can finish off the people that want them dead._

_You'll never understand though Potter. Never understand how obsessed the Dark Lord is with you.  He wants to kill you so bad that he has put everything he has behind hunting you down and destroying you once and for all. You have shamed him for the past seventeen years of his life and he wants those years back with interest. So I warn you once Potter, watch over your friends, for the Dark Lord is extremely blood thirsty and ruthless._

_These past six months I've become sick of it all.  Sick of the fact that everywhere I go there will always be someone talking about you whether it is Dumbledore or Voldemort. There is a very fine line between Light and Dark. Too thin to even see.  Maybe I'll see you in Hell. Until then, you're the center of every world. How could it ever change?_

_            Malfoy_

His eyes wide with wonder Harry looked up from the letter, realizing for the first time what Malfoy was trying to say. Wait a minute. 'See you in Hell'? That couldn't mean-.

Harry flew to the open window as fast as he could. His eyes darted franticly up to all the towers wondering and hoping. But just as he reached the window, he saw it. A graceful figure was soaring through the air, tumbling down towards the ground.  The person's hair caught in the moonlight revealing the pale blond that Harry was dreading to see.

"Malfoy! No!" Harry screamed into the night, but it was too late.  He heard the Slytherin's body hit the ground with a loud _crack! _

Below the snow was no longer the pure white it usually was, but now stain blood red from the body that rested on it.  The bones were twisted in odd, grotesque angles pushing them out of the skin in certain places. 

Harry looked away at the site and ran to the bathroom.

Up in the sky Saturn, the planet of death and destruction, flashed for a second and then remained hidden in the velvet darkness.  It seemed that the planet had once again claimed a soul.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Please, Please, Please tell me what you think! This is my first Harry Potter piece. I need to know whether to write another one or not. I have an idea but if nobody like this one then I dunno.  Well thank you for taking the time to read my story! Hope to see you soon! Please Review!!!!!!


End file.
